See you again
by Seikina25
Summary: Prussia is always seen with a camera. He takes photos for his entertainment, to see their shocked faces or just to simply piss someone off because of it. But what does him taking photos mean? Warning: read this and you are at risk of being hit by the feels train.


"Say cheese Bruder!"

Germany wasn't able to reach as fast as he could when he heard and saw the unmistakable 'click!' and flash of a camera. He was unprepared that made his expression in the taken picture, a look of surprise, with his brother, Prussia, taking the photo while posing with a peace sign.

"Delete that this instant, bruder!" Shouted Germany as he attempts to grab hold of the camera.

Prussia blew a raspberry tongue at him. He grinned and put the camera away from reach.

"Nu uh! I won't! Catch me if you can though!"

Prussia took off running. Germany decided to humor his brother and took off as well, trying to catch up. Even for an ex-nation, Prussia is quite fast at running that made Germany to eventually give it up. Prussia is grinning all the way when he was admitting that.

"I told you that you can't catch me. I am too awesome to be caught. Kesesese!"

Germany just smiled. It was these times that he can act normally and not uptight. These are the moments he likes the most, contented with the smile of his brother. Seeing that smile and hearing that laugh was enough to bring a small smile to Germany's face as well. He listened as Prussia talks about when and where they should develop the photos and which ones should be 'awesome' to put into picture frames. He gave some of his ideas that seemed to make his brother's smile brighten.

*****.*****

That next morning…

"Kesesese! Try to catch me!"

Prussia is running away with Hungary chasing him with her frying pan out to try and hit the albino. Austria is shaking his head from the scene and proceeded in playing his piano. After a while, a tired Hungary returned to the bespectacled nation's side, the albino no where to be seen.

You see, the reason why Prussia is being chased by Hungary is because he appeared out of nowhere, took a picture in between them (not only one but the albino took advantage of their shock to take more photos). This angered Hungary and she got her frying pan and you can figure out what happened then.

Hungary huffed. She just ignored the ex-nation. It was just a photo, what is wrong with that? Austria smiled at her but then frowned again when he heard the laugh "kesesese!" coming from the distance. They both shook their heads but they couldn't fight the smile that surfaced on their faces.

*****.*****

"No fair! Take again!"

"Your face is blocking mine!"

"Fine! Give the camera to the awesome me and I will be the one taking the photo!"

The bad touch trio is, you guessed right, having a little 'get together'. They also figured it will be nice to take photos too. They were taking pictures of themselves together in one photo but they couldn't seem to find the perfect angle where they can all agree. France smiled at him while Spain handed him the camera, a shrug coming from him.

Prussia positioned the camera in front of them. He angled the camera a little to the right and they made their poses. Prussia has his right hand above his left chest, a wink on his left eye and his other hand holding the camera. Spain has his tongue out, his eyes tightly closed while he posed his left hand in a peace sign. France smiled and gave a right eye wink to the camera, his right hand holding a rose as if to give it to the person that will view the picture.

France and Spain nodded their approval to this photo. This earned them Prussia's 'awesome' laugh. They talk about which should be posted to their social media but a silent agreement was made between them: the photo that they last took will be framed.

*****.*****

"Haah…man that was tiring. Took them long enough," Prussia said, a plastic being held in his hands.

Germany was out today with Japan and Italy that gave Prussia the time to develop the photos he took. He set the framed pictures above his bedside table while, he laid the pictures above his bed. Turning to the pictures that he framed a long time ago and had displayed on the cabinet, that is a a foot smaller than he and containing his clothes, he stared at these photos. This were the photos of his victories.

The first photo was taken when he first became a republic. Others were all victories. Then, the last photo was before his leader decided to merge with Germany. His country dissolved as his countrymen forgot and/or lost the Prussian heritage. His country lost its identity to Germany. As a result, his country was short lived, dissolving almost as fast as it had appeared.

He shook his head over the depressing thoughts that started to linger in his brain. He wouldn't let this get to him. He is too awesome to get into a crying mess just because he saw some old pictures.

He finally sat on his bed with the pictures he had recently developed. He saw that one photo where he saw Germany's surprised face staring at the him in the photo that has a peace sign and grinning at the camera. He also saw Austria's unprepared face and Hungary's shocked face with him in the middle, grinning at the camera. He also saw the first picture that the bad touch trio took: he was barely seen at that photo! He was in the middle all right but the faces of France and Spain that tried so hard to fit at the camera made Prussia look as if he was squished between the two. He laughed, seeing the photo.

There was also one he had took with Italy, Germany, Japan, Austria and Hungary. He smiled softly, they look as if they are a family. He wondered how he forgot that he needed to frame that picture. He shrugged. He realized that this is his favorite picture among all that he took.

He smiled fondly. He fell, lying on the bed with his back on the the bed. He grinned, raising his hand up with the photo held on the same hand. He hugged the photo close to his chest and saw the one picture beside his bedside table. The only picture he has of him: his true brother, Holy Roman Empire. He grabbed it and placed a kiss on the smooth glass. He placed it back beside him.

"Hey bruder," he called, facing the picture beside him, "I am sorry I wasn't there before. You understand it, right?"

There was no response, but a light breeze entered the window. He took this a response.

"You know," he paused, his mind flashed back to all those memories he had with the other countries, "I am glad that I found Germany that time. I am glad that I can pretend he was you even if you are not the same person or maybe you and him are the same yet he didn't remember that. But you know what bruder…"

He noticed tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them up. Instead, he has a genuine smile directed to the ceiling.

"…you know what I am so glad for? That- that I met every single one of them. That Austria that does nothing but bake and play piano, that Hungary I mistaken for a male before that chased me with frying pans, Italy that made everything brighten up, everyone, especially Germany. That Germany that made me feel wanted as a big bruder. When he accepted me as his own bruder, it made me feel as if I am with you."

He can feel the tears in his voice but he ignore this and continued.

"Hey bruder. I am content for all that I have contributed to history. I think I can join you now."

A contented smile surfaced on his face.

"Italy, always cheer up and make those delicious pasta. Hungary, I don't know what to say to you and Austria, kesese! Japan, keep them all in line, don't just agree with America all the time. And you Germany," he paused before grinning, "be safe okay? Remember me as your big bruder. If you are little Holy Roman Empire then, always remember the awesome me. Damn it. Crying is so unawesome of me to do."

He laughed before closing his eyes. A faint melody reaching his ears. He opened his eyes again.

"Just remember me, Germany, and take care of yourself, what was that term Japan? Utt-to..whatever, I'll go with the term little bruder. Kesesese!"

Then, he closed his eyes once again. A weak breeze blew and when you stare at the bed, you will see that the bed became empty.

*****.*****

"Bruder? Where are you?" Germany called as he entered the house.

He was met by silence. He frowned as the silence is unusual. He made his way to his brother's room with an attempt to knock but stopped midway.

"Bruder are you…?"

His voice trailed off when he heard Prussia's voice.

"Just remember me, Germany, and take care of yourself, what was that term Japan? Utt-to..whatever, I'll go with the term little bruder. Kesesese!"

He opened the door just in time to see Prussia's smile directed at him before Prussia faded away in front of him. He attempts to reach out but he was too late. His fear of Prussia being dissolved into nothingness, it was now a fact. His eyes filled with tears but they refused to be spilled. They all fell down like a dam broke, however, when he saw the developed photos his brother took.

Prussia was gone in every photos. It was as if he didn't exist at all. He fell down on his knees crying while clenching the sheets where Prussia was.

"I promise to remember the 'awesome' you, "said Germany.

He seemed to be surprised at how his tone was smooth before continuing, "Don't go and forget about me then, bruder! Also, there is no way I am accepting that you are just gone. I am not saying goodbye!"

He smiled and even with tears he said, "No goodbyes bruder. I'd rather say, Auf Wiedersehen."

 _ **Hello! This is pretty much feels again. Enjoy! This can also be a one shot or a multi chapteted fic. It depends. Oh, before I forgot. Thank you for the faves, alerts and reviews for my other fanfic called 'Reach for me'! Aww...you made me fluttered and happy and- just plain happy that I want to add one chapter to every story I posted hehe. Right. Do anyone like to roleplay in a forum? Pm me or review if anyone is interested. I will see you in the next fanfics! :)**_


End file.
